The Raven and her Beast
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Sequel to "After Ever After". Raven is freed and now she decides to go visit the Charming's and go meet up with Dexter. But when she finds out a beast now resides in her old castle and is responsible for Dexter's disappearance, she decides to go after him. Collab with Clover 112796.
1. New Beginning

**Well this is it, the sequel to my Ever After High story. This story was requested by a few of my first story's reviews and by the help of them and Clover112796 it was made possible. ****I had crucial help to write this from ****Clover112796 in her reviews and from PM me. She was the brains behind almost all the story's aspects so I give her full credit for the story's existence. Thanks ****Clover112796! ****I would also like to thank dashandcrash for their kind review and their support. I would also like to thank everyone's reviews. They really helped me out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or it's characters. They all belong to Mattel. And just to be clear, I only own Raven White, Dove White, and Magpie/Madpie. ****I do not own the cover image either. Its called "Ever After High Dexten" by MandigaO. All rights go to them.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Raven's POV

If anyone had told me that I would be released from my Mirror Prison a few years early just to meet my high school roommate's twin girls and have my best friend pop out of nowhere with her baby girl, I would have thought them to be crazy. But here I am, on a carriage to the Charming's castle, going to meet Dexter Charming and his siblings for the first time in a couple years. Apple has graciously loaned me her carriage to go visit the neighboring rulers, provided that she and her daughters come along on the trip. Maddie refused to come along, saying that she'll be there by some other way. Then she, her daughter Madpie/Magpie, and Earl Grey disappeared again with no trace whatsoever.

The carriage we are all traveling in is a large one, capable of fitting about six people, so there is plenty of room to stand up and stretch our legs if we need to. The outside of the round carriage is painted bright red, suiting its owner's tastes in fashion. The insides are white with golden seat cushions. Six white horses with brown bridles and harnesses pull us smoothly along the cobblestone path to our destination.

"Ooh, I wonder how the Charmings will react when they see you, Raven," Apple says across from me. She is holding her youngest twin daughter, Dove, in one hand and a milk bottle in the other. My eyes go downcast to my lap at her statement. They look upon Apple's eldest daughter, Raven, so named after me, who look back up at me with green eyes.

"Probably not very smoothly considering the daughter of the Evil Queen who poisoned Snow White has come to visit them," I reply, shaking a rattle in front of Raven, eliciting giggles from her.

"Maybe not, but once I tell them of how you selflessly poisoned me because I asked you to and you are now going to rewrite the rest of your destiny then they'll accept you for who you are," Apple says, holding the milk bottle so Dove can nurse. A few drops of milk dribble from the corners of Dove's mouth as she suckles. Apple wipes them away with her embroidered white and gold handkerchief.

"Maybe. I just hope they allow me to stay long enough so I can see Dexter again," I reply, thinking about the glasses wearing, windswept-haired, computer tech prince from our high school days. He and I were the best of friends, I at least hope if something goes wrong it can still stay that way. Apple oohs and points at me with her free hand.

"Ooh, so you do like him. That's so sweet. Raven and Dexter Charming," Apple coos, probably thinking of Dexter and me getting married. I blush at the thought of it.

"No, no, no. Dexter and I were just very good friends in high school. His feelings for me have probably changed since then," I insist, but I kinda wish what I'm saying isn't true.

"Yes, but this isn't high school anymore. He probably has that same high school crush he had on you then and now it's developed into more romantic feelings of love for you," Apple says, sighing at the thought. I feel my cheeks heat up and turn pink.

"Or maybe he's given those feelings of love to another. Or maybe his feelings to me haven't changed. What-ever-after, I'm just excited to see him again after all this time," I say, thinking of meeting Dexter again. I missed him a lot and thought of him often when I was still in Mirror Jail.

"Oh come on Raven. Dexter's totally in love with you. And what's not to love about him back. He's smart, cute, kind, timid, knows a lot about technology. And he's also a prince. Just perfect for a queen like you, Raven Queen," Apple says. I'm pretty sure my face could not be anymore red now. I am about to say something else when the carriage rumbles and comes to a complete halt. Apple holds on to Dove as we stop and I grab onto Raven as the wheels stop and the clacking of horse's hooves do to. Both baby girls giggle at the sudden change in movement and begin kicking and waving their arms and legs. Apple and I give each other sheepish looks.

The footmen come out and open our doors, offering our hands to get out. We both take their hands and the girls in our arms as we step out of the carriage and into the sun. We turn to see the great big, stone castle in front of us, home of the Charming's of course. I gulp at the sheer size and majesty of the castle's architecture. I feel someone touch my hand and I turn my head to see Apple smiling at me, holding my pale hand in hers. I grasp it and together we begin walking up the steps towards the gates of the castle grounds. A baggage man gets some of our luggage we brought, mainly it's Apple's stuff, in red suitcases and bags of course.

The guards at the entrance tense up and hold their spears harder as I approach, but Apple's reassuring smile and wave at them causes them to loosen up. They moved there spears away from the gate as it opened and we walked in. But I'm sure that I saw one of the guards look at me uncertainly and almost upset as I walked past. This is what I feared. People still think I'm going to do what my mother did. True I did poison Apple, but that was under her request and besides, its not like I'm going to go off script like my mother did and ruin everyone else's fairy tale ending.

We keep walking down the navy blue carpet laid out for us in the hallway. Gold and deep blue tapestries and ornaments adorn the sides and walls. These are the Charming's colors so it would make sense that they would be included while decorating. Several suits of armor, some holding flags while others hold swords and stuff, are spread out on either side of us. They almost appear to be looking straight at me, menacingly, as I walk by. I try to stick close to Apple. She's been in here before so trust her that she will lead me in the right direction.

We soon reach a wide, closed doorway. Apple reaches out for the golden, curved handles and pushes the door open, revealing the lightened throne room. I close my eyes for a second before the light clears and reveals the large throne room. White walls covered with gold tapestries fill the rooms sides. several, bright, stained-glass windows fill the walls, illuminating the room as the sunlight beams through the colored glass and causes sun spots to dance across the navy blue rug going up to the five thrones at the end of the room. Several people are seated there. I recognize them as Darling Charming, the youngest and only girl child of the Charmings, Daring Charming, the eldest son of the Charming's, his wife Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts, Rosabella Beauty, daughter of Beauty and the Beast, and her husband, Humphrey Dumpty, son of Humpty Dumpty. They all notice us as we approach them. But when they look at me they gain a look of horror on their faces.

"Aah, it's Raven Queen," Rosabella screams.

"She's come back and now wants to curse us all," Darling screams.

"We're going to get scrambled," Humphrey says, turning paler than he already is.

"Do not worry, for I shall save us all," Daring says, striking a heroic pose and looking into mirror on the side of the throne room. Still the princess saving, mirror loving royal I knew from high school I see.

"Off with her head," Lizzie yells. Still as loud as ever I see. I feel a bit uncomfortable of all the racket going on and Raven White and Dove White both whimper from Apple's and my arms. Apple has had enough. She comes before me and the rest.

"That's enough everyone. Raven is not here to curse anyone or do anything evil. She is absolutely done with it," Apple explains, trying to calm the crowd. They all stop shouting, but still back away from me. Daring then speaks up.

"But Apple my dear. Raven was the one who poisoned you as the Evil Queen in the Snow White story. Why are you defending your enemy," he asks, pointing a finger accusingly at me.

"Raven is not my enemy, she is my friend. The only reason why she poisoned me in the first place is because I asked her to so I could get my fairy-tale happily ever after. Because of her I am queen, married to a handsome king and now the mother of twin girls," Apple explains, showing Dove to everyone while I show Raven White to everyone. They all gaze in awe at the baby girls in our arms. Darling actually walks up to me and Raven White and strokes the baby's cheek, causing her to babble and coo up at Darling. Darling 'awes' at the sight of her and I smile at the cute scene. The other four lose their fear and worry and come up to see Apple's girls.

"They are so precious. What are their names," Rosabella asks.

Apple smiles and happily replies "The one in my arms is my youngest and her name is Dove White. And the oldest one, in Raven's arms, is Raven White." The others gasp.

"Raven White. You're naming her after the Evil Queen's daughter," Humphrey asks. Apple nods. I then believe it's my turn to speak.

"And I'm not just the daughter of the Evil Queen you know. My father is actually the Good King, which means I can choose whether I can be good or evil and I choose to be good," I say proudly. Everyone looks unsure at me, but they seem more at ease now. Daring then decides to speak up now,

"Um, well good for you. Now, might I be so 'daring' to add to this conversation on why you two and the girls have traveled by carriage to visit us," he asks. The main point of the trip comes back to me.

"Uh, yes, in fact there is a reason why we came here. I, uh, I was kinda hoping to see Dexter again, to kinda, you know, see him again and catch up with him after all this time," I say sheepishly.

The group before us then gets a scared, almost worried look on their faces after I asked to see Dexter again. Finally Darling has the courage to come up and speak.

"Dexter? Well, um, I'm afraid you won't be able to see him at all," she mutters sadly.

"Why not? did something happen to him? Is he okay," I ask, concerned. Darling and the others just shake their heads no and stare at their shoes for a moment before answering.

"Well, you see, well after you went to Mirror Prison for your crimes against, um, Apple and all that, Dexter was heartbroken. He began to act strangely, shutting himself in his room, not speaking or interacting with anyone. We began to get worried," Darling explains. Then her older brother, Daring, spoke up.

"Then one night Darling and I sneaked into his room by picking the lock and tip toeing in. What we saw horrified us. Dexter's entire room was a mess. Torn clothes and furniture littered the room. Several claw marks, like ones made by a dragon, were on several of the items in the room and even on the floor and walls. The glass window door had been shattered and the claw marks lead down from it. Fearing something had snatched our brother, I- I mean _we_ headed out to see what took him and to rescue him," Daring said, changing his 'I' to 'we' after Darling shot him a critical look. Daring smiled a frightened smile at her. Then Rosabella spoke up.

"So they rode out to see if they could find him and then they met Humphrey and me," she said, squeezing Humphrey's arm causing him to blush. His cheek were so pink it looked like he had dyed them.

"He helped me with my destiny as the next Beast in Beauty and the Beast, so he and I were married and we were out on a morning stroll when these two showed up. They told us of their missing brother and of what they had seen, so we agreed to go help find him. We followed the tracks until we came to your father and mother's castle Raven," Rosabella explains.

"We noticed the front gate was unlocked so we walked into the castle. It was dank and dark, no one has inhabited it for years," Humphrey says.

"We then heard a loud roar and a great beastly monster attacked us. It kinda looked like what my mother described dad had looked like before he turned human again," Rosabella describes.

"It roared at us and tried to get us away from the castle. I tried to use my sword and shield on it, but they were proven useless against the beast. We finally retreated when it was too hard to defeat," Daring admits.

"But are you sure the beast took Dexter," I ask, worried for my high school sweetheart.

"Yes, when we were in the castle we noticed a few of Dexter's things. His glasses, his Mirror pad, a few of his favorite books, and a couple of his scarfs," Darling says sadly.

My heart feels heavy in my chest as I hear all these things. My best guy friend and high school crush has been either kidnapped, held prisoner, or killed by this monstrous beast at my old home. I feel sadness at the loss of Dexter, confusion at why he was taken in the first place, and anger at some beast deciding to take him. I clench my fists and look down at my heeled shoes. I feel energy building up at my fingertips, but I will not release it as a spell. I will not cast magic just because I am upset. If I did that then something bad is bound to happen. I finally look up at my friends again. They all look sorrowful for what happened to Dexter.

"Has anyone you ever found out what happened to Dexter," I ask, but I think they don't know. They all merely just shake their heads.

"We never heard from him ever again. For all we know is that beast still roams your castle Raven," Lizzie spoke up.

I let my head fall down again. It's just not fair. Dexter was never the most athletic of the princes. He was more into technology than P.E. Why would he be the one to get kidnapped? I need to find out what happened to him. I need to know if he's still alive. And there probably only one way to find out that. I lift my head again and look at my friends directly in their eyes.

"If that's the case then I am going to my own castle to find out the truth of Dexter's disappearance."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**First chapter of the sequel done. I hope you all enjoyed this. I like to give one more shout out to ****Clover112796 for inspiring me to write this and giving me the idea for the creation of this story. Thanks again ****Clover112796!**

**Please favorite, follow, and/or review. Ideas and constructive criticism is welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sincerely, v.t.7**


	2. Starting the Quest

**Chapter 2: Starting the Quest**

**I can't believe that I got so many reviews, favorites, and likes on the story so far. Thanks everyone, you're the best!**

**So one the last chapter, after hearing about Dexter's disappearance and of the beast existence and that it is residing in her old castle, Raven decides to go on a journey to face the beast and find out what happened to Dexter. Let's see how this plan goes with the others.**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Apple's POV

I couldn't believe my ears as I heard Raven say the most outlandish thing that I have heard in years.

_"If that's the case then I am going to my own castle to find out the truth of Dexter's disappearance."_

Raven going on a dangerous quest into her old castle to see what happened to Dexter? Is she mad? Truth be known, I have thought during many at times that Raven has lost her sanity. But even so all the times she dragged me into weird situations with no obvious solutions Raven always seems able to pull us out of them. But still, I don't think I can ever believe what my ears heard ever again. A damsel saving a prince in distress? It's almost unheard of!

"Raven, darling. I adore you, but a queen saving a prince? Kinda goes outside the story, don't you think," I try to tell Raven, being the first of the others to talk some sense into her. Raven just shakes her head and gives me an all-knowing smile.

"Apple, don't you remember. I'm writing my own destiny now. And if my new destiny means saving a friend no matter the odds or no matter the sacrifices, then I'll do it no matter what," Raven says proudly. I am still unsure about it, but I give Raven a nod in support.

"Raven, though knowing that you saving my little brother from a foul beast is the right thing to do, maybe you should let the professionals do it. Professionals like me," Daring says, flashing Raven an eye-blinding smile. Raven blinks and rubs her eyes to get rid of the flashes. Lizzie then comes up and hugs Daring's arm.

"What Daring means, Raven, is that you shouldn't go alone, all by yourself, when you're facing the beast. At least let us, your friends, assist you in solving this mystery," Lizzie says. It appears that Lizzie's temperament has calmed down over the years, but I still think that she would probably order "off with there head" in a game of Wonderlandian croquet if someone was doing something incorrectly.

"Lizzie, though I appreciate the offer, I feel as if I really should be doing this on my own," Raven replies. "Besides Daring, if your chances of finding out the truth by going to my old castle and getting out alive are just as good as mine, then what's the worry with that?"

Daring rubs the back of his head and gives a sheepish smirk, before pretending to be very interested in the mirror on the wall next to him. Then the pretending to be interested in the mirror's reflection becomes real, as Daring begins grooming himself while staring at his reflection.

"At least let us aid you in getting there," Darling insists. Darling is one of the few princesses that can actually fight and win with the sword. Since she has two older brothers it means that she has to put up with them and there testosterone all her life. So she took up sword-fighting to come up to their level. If Raven needs anyone on the battlefield then Darling is one to call. She agrees.

"I thank you for your kind offer. I think it's best they we leave immediately. If Dexter is still alive and being held hostage by this beast then we had better hurry to save him," Raven says. Rosabella comes up to.

"I can help as well. My father was the beast from the story Beauty and the beast, so I definitely know about the beast's behavior patterns and what it's capable off," she say. Her brown hair falls in curls over her head and shoulder. She has several rose markings on her golden shirt and skirt. Speaking of roses, I should call Briar soon. I bet she be very thrilled to hear that Raven is free and going on a dangerous quest.

"Thank you all for your support. I'm sure we'll be able to find Dexter much quicker now with everyone helping," Raven says.

* * *

Raven's POV

Daring has graciously given us horses to ride as we go through the deep, dark forest towards my castle. My home is placed in a hard to reach spot. It is basically set upon a craggy cliff overlooking the sea. Further inland you get the forest where we are riding in on horses on. I remember how hard it was to get from here to Ever After when I was still in school. We had to used a Travel Mirror to transport from here to there. Not the most convenient travel option, but it's not like there were many others to choose from.

The forest is so thick that we have to use fairy lights to see ahead. The canopy merges together, blocking out the sun and allowing darkness to mask our way. The trees are also covered with some thorns and long skinny arm-like branches, causing some alarm whenever wind blow through them. The only ones brave enough to go with me were Daring, Darling and Rosabella. Apple, Lizzie and Humphrey stayed behind, but gave me items to help me out.

Humphrey gave me is old bicycle helmet, just in case he said. Lizzie gave me her replica vorpal sword-themed butter knife, saying if I ever encountered the beast I could use it to 'off with its head'. Apple packed me some food for the journey and gave me some excellent advice. I feel so lucky to have friends that support you no matter what.

As we rode through the forest, I had a 'little' debate with Daring on who should lead the mission. He said he should lead since he is obviously the damsel-saving prince who slays the fearsome monsters and dragons. I rebutted his argument by saving it was Dexter who we were trying to find, not a damsel in distress, and that I knew the way to my old castle better than anyone so he should pipe down and let me lead. He finally grudgingly complied and assumed the right flank with his steed.

We soon came into a clearing with a cobblestone path leading to my mother's castle. It stands perfectly on the cliff, menacingly looking down on us. I'll admit, the Evil Queen's castle has to be scary looking, but at least they should add some cheery aspects to make it look somewhat welcoming. When I move back into this place that is going to be one of the first things I do.

We stop our horses and get off them in front of the towering iron gates separating the castle from intruders. The iron casting bars resemble gargoyles or some other fearsome demon baring its teeth at us. I never really liked going outside as a kid for the statues and flora freaked me out. I walked up to the front of the gate, feeling the steel grey metal bars. A bruise-color purple and black lock seals the gate tightly.

"We had trouble getting passed this last time so we just climbed the wall. It sure would help if we could open them," Daring says, looking at the gate. I step back and stare directly at the front of the gate. I then reach out my right arm and point at the lock.

"I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen and the Good King, and I demand you to open," I say in a commanding voice. I feel energy surge through me, gathering at the tip of my fingers. A purple glow appears before condensing into a violet-colored blast that shoots out right towards the lock. The lock cracks, breaks open, and disintegrates and the iron gates open. My friends gaze in awe as I just stand there, arm still stretched out, wondering how in the world did I do that.

Finally Darling speaks up. "Whoa Raven. I never knew you had that much magic abilities. Where did you learn to cast magic spells like that," she says.

"I-I don't know. I guess I've always had the power, but never knew how to control it," I reply, still stunned. Daring comes up and hesitantly puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, well, I think it would be best to limit your use of spells on this mission until you know for certain that they can do what you want and not like that spell that you cast on me in Ever After High that covered me in smelly, black slime," Daring says, cringing at the memory of it. I giggle at the same thing he's thinking of.

During my time at Ever After High, before Legacy Day where I denied my destiny in front of the whole school, Milton Grimm, the headmaster, and Professor Poppa Bear had taken the entire class out to receive our animal companions, pets if you will. Apple had received her silver snow fox, Gala, and I had received my own pet dragon, Nevermore. However Daring had perceived Nevermore as a dragon that was going to attack us all instead of my pet so he ran in to save us from the 'danger'. However I tried to cast a stopping spell to stop him from hurting her, but, naturally, it backfired and Daring was covered in black sludge. When he got cleaned up by the help of Apple's animal friends his hair was a bit dingy grey, his sweater jacket was totally ruined, and his ego was totally smashed. At least he never bothered Nevermore again.

All three of us girls laugh as he remembered that day.

"Oh yeah. Dexter says afterwards that you raced into the wash racks and took a three hour shower," Darling says, laughing at the misfortune of her brother.

"Did he really," I asked Darling.

"Yes he did. Darling told me afterwards. You know the rest of us students had to take freezing cold showers because you used up all the hot water in the castle Daring. Including me," Rosabella says to Daring. He cringes even more under her glare.

"Well in my defense, my favorite sweater jacket was totally ruined that day! My favorite one," he cries out dramatically, pretending to cry over the lost of his upper clothing choice. Darling scoffs at him.

"Oh please bro. You have like seventy other sweater jackets just like it," she says. Daring looks up at her and frowns.

"That's not true" he says, pointing his finger at her. "For you information, I have seventy-four sweater jackets and not all of them are the same" he says, crossing his arms and pointing his nose up smugly. We just laugh some more.

"Yeah along with your twenty thousand other pieces of clothing" Darling teases. Daring just turns his back to us.

I turn back to the open gate and look onward to my old home. I shut my eyes as I remember all the memories I've had of living in there. Ogres, goblins, trolls, bats and bone rats all made up a part of living in this castle They each served some purpose as the Evil Queen's minions. I remember having very few of those dark creatures as close friends as a young girl.

Then I think to myself: _What will the others react to going inside with me into my parent's castle?_ Though I admit there going into it the first time was pretty chivalrous of them, but what about the second time? They said they barely made it out this time. What if they don't the second time around? As those thoughts roil around in my head I finally come up with a decision that's final.

I turn to my friends. Now Darling and Rosabella are ganging up on Daring as they swap teasing words. My approach makes them stop their playful banter and look at me.

"Hey everyone. I think that you best let me continue this mission while you return home," I say, kinda regretting it. They all look at me with disbelief in their eyes, their jaws hanging down.

"What do you mean let you go on this mission without us to back you up? We're your friends Raven. We should be able to come in and back you up," Darling protests. I lift up my hand to silence her. They back away a few step from me, afraid I'm going to cast another spell. Noticing this I put my hand down.

"Look, I appreciate you coming out here to help me on my quest. But I think it's best you guys go back home and let me continue it. We don't know up what we're up against. Maybe the beast isn't the one responsible for Dexter's disappearance and is just scared so he attacks without getting the facts straight. I think maybe if I see if I can confront the beast I may be able to get something useful out of him. But I think it's best if we only do one person going to see the beast, to not make him feel overwhelmed and stressed so he attack us," I explain to them.

They look at each other skeptically, but then the logic seeps into their brains. They nod and move back to their horses, handing me the supplies I need for this mission. They mount and Daring brings his horse over to me.

"Are you sure you'll be alright. If you like I could stay behind and.."

"I appreciate the offer Daring, but I really rather do this on my own," I cut him off. Defeated, he sighs and catches up to the others.

"Good luck," they cry out and wave to me, before heading back the same way we came. I hope they remember the way back.

I mount my own horse and we start heading towards my own castle with the beast inside it.

* * *

My heart thumps in my chest as I dismount my horse and tie it's bridles to a post. I stand in front of my old home, standing majestic and tall over everything else. I walk towards the front door, the handles magically turning as I touch them, the doors swinging open with violet sparkly magic.

I step into the dark room, barely lit by a few candles on the wall. The air in here is frigid from lack of fires running in the castle rooms. I walk further in towards the front hall and staircase, the doors creaking behind me as they shut. The purple curtains on the windows only let in a thin stream of light, barely enough to make the room easy to see aside from the candles. The purple rug and the deep indigo floor tiles were only slightly illuminated with the light in this room.

But this is not what makes my fear juices flowing. Oh no, I practically grew up this environment of darkness, only going out to see the sun when my mother was not around. No, what gets me going in the knowledge of a ferocious beast who stole my crush is lurking somewhere around this very place. It almost makes me mad that a beast has taken refuge in here without any permission whatsoever-after. Not from me, not from any of the servants or guards here, not from my parents.

I stop at the thought of my parents. The Good King and the Evil Queen. After I was born they had split time with me, half the week with my dad and the rest with my mother. They had never really gotten along with each other. They had even split the castle in two, right down the middle. One side for dad and one side for mom. It was really quite depressing living with them like that I can't even remember the last time I saw them together. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them in years. Has my time in Mirror Jail for my crimes left them to shrivel away, finally taking their last breath during when I was gone. Are they both...gone?

I shut my eyes tightly at the thought._ "No, they have to be still alive? They just have to be! No matter how long it takes, I will find them. And Dexter too. Then we can all be happy and live Happily Ever After,"_ I think. I here a small thump nearby and I turn to look at it, taking my fairy light out of me backpack. It turns on and I shine the light to where the sound came from.

A small jackalope stares back, its blue eyes and milkweed brown fur coming into view. On its head is a small rack of antlers, bronze and curved. I recognize from the blue collar with the silver name tag it's wearing to be Dexter's pet jackalope, Mr. Cottonhorn. I sit down next to it, motioning it to me with my finger. It hops over to me and jumps into my lap where I stroke his soft fur, careful to avoid his pointy antlers.

I look around the front hallway to also see Dexter's Enchanted Mirror Pad, the one he's used so many times during high school when he was working with technology or filming the Mirror Cast net. Beside it lays, 'gasp', one of his scarves! He must be here, I just know it. Why else would a beast take Dexter's stuff along with him?

I nudge Mr. Cottonhorn off and get up, brushing the shed fur off my skirt. I start to move towards the staircase in the middle of the room when a growl makes m freeze in my tracks. I search all around the room with my fairy light to see the sound's owner. All I can pick up are old pieces of furniture, suits of scary-looking armor, and gargoyles menacingly looking down from above. Shrugging it off as my imagination playing tricks on my, I continue towards the stairs. As I make my way, one of the gargoyle's eyes open, revealing deep red irises with a black slit for the pupil.

The statue creatures slinks out from its hiding place beside an actual gargoyle, spreading its wings to take off in silent flight. It eyes narrows on its prey, me, and it gets ready to pounce.

I get the strangest feeling that something's watching me and as I turn I finally see the red-eyed dragon, getting ready to pounce. Before I can react, the dragon screeches a battle cry and surges towards me at dizzying speeds. Just before I can utter a scream or cry of surprise, the creature has pinned me down to the ground, our faces meeting.

It growls in my face, making me feel intimidating. I try to look around for something that I can use to subdue the beast. As I struggle to get up and search, I see a certain marking on the dragon's hind leg. A sliver pattern of scales among all the other black scales with a green gloss in the form of a Raven. I turn my eyes up to meet the dragon's. Our eyes lock, violet to crimson red.

"Nevermore," I ask.

* * *

**Chapter 2 for all you awesome people out there. ****I hope you all liked this chapter. ****For those who don't know, Mr. Cottonhorn the jackalope, Gala the snow fox, and Nevermore the dragon, are all the pets of Dexter, Apple, and Raven. They are mentioned in the Ever After High books, which I do not own. All rights go to Mattel.**

**So anyway, Raven is in the castle where she finds Dexter's things. But when will the beast makes its appearance? Tune in to the next chapter of this story to find out! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	3. Meeting Lost Ones

**Chapter 3: Meeting Lost Ones **

**I can't believe how popular my story is. I got seven reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much everyone!**

**So last chapter Raven has gone alone into her old castle and is seemingly attacked by a familiar face. Is it really Nevermore? Will we finally meet the Beast in this chapter? We'll see, shall we.**

**I own nothing. All rights for Ever After High and all its characters belong to Mattel.**

* * *

Raven's POV

The beast with black scales and red eyes pins me down, snarling in my face, but what catches my attention is the strange pattern on her back leg. White and black scales creating a strange raven-like shape. I've seen that shape before. I turn my eyes back up to the dragon above me, staring right into its crimson eyes.

_"Nevermore?"_

"Is that you girl," I ask. The dragon's eyes widen at the sound of my voice. It cocks its head once, taking my view in, then shutting its eyes tightly in concentration. A poof sounds and the dragon shrinks to the size of an adult Great Dane. The now dog-sized dragon runs over to me and curls up in my lap. I don't believe it. It is Nevermore!

I stroke my pet dragon's scales. The do not feel rough, just like smooth warm glass. Nevermore makes several purring sounds as we embrace for the first time in years. I've missed her for so long.

"Nevermore. I can't believe its you. I missed you," I whisper into the small dragon's ears. She purrs like a cat and cuddles up on my chest. We stay like this for several minutes before I push her gently off so I can get up.

"Hey girl. Do you know where the others are," I ask. She makes a small gruff noise and begins walking down a hallway near side the stairwell. I follow after her, knowing that she will lead me to where I need to go.

* * *

Later

My home has barely changed since I left. Except for the extra dust and two or more extra cobwebs here and there, it really doesn't seem much has been changed in a while. Silver candlesticks with dried wax dripping from them, purple curtains on all the windows, black and deep brown furniture covered in indigo silk cloth, black carpets on the floor, and so many pictures of my mother handing in portraits on the walls.

So many paintings of her. Ones with different expressions of her, some with full face, full body, or profile, some with different backgrounds. All of them making mom look beautiful.

Sometimes I really dislike how me and my mom look so similar, yet we are nothing alike. While I rarely look into the mirror, mom would spend hours in front of it. While I'd help out with things in my friends, mother would just ignore the problem and/or usually send someone else to do with it. Plus she is evil and took over my best friend's home, placing Wonderland under a curse of darkness. Another reason why I refused to sign the Storybook of Legends on Legacy Day. I wasn't going to turn into my mother by following the path forced on me.

But one thing other than all the pictures cause fear and confusion in me. Where is everybody? My castle does not necessarily have many servants or people working, but still, I am seeing no other traces of life forms here. Mainly it was just me, my father, the Cook, and her two sons, Pie and Butternut. Are they still here? Did the beast get them? Are they all gone?

I guess there is only one way to find out. I change my course to the kitchen, Nevermore trotting after me at my heels. I open the wooden door with big brass hinges and a brass handle. The door swings open to reveal the dimly lit, dust covered kitchen. It looks like no one has eaten here or much less cooked in here for years. My heeled shoes echo on the floor as I move in.

"Hello," I call out. A small tap on the tile floor behind the counter answers. I head to where the sound came from.

"Hello," I call out again, seeing if there is a response.

I peek around the counter to see nothing, but darkness. And a teacup. I sigh, knowing nothing is here either.

Curiously enough, I pick up the teacup. It is deep orange with a wide round rim. For some reason or what-ever-after, it reminds me of the cook's twin sons, Pie and Butternut. There faces are as round as Pie's namesake and had orange hair like Butternut's namesake. They were the sweetest things. I would babysit them many times over the summer for exchange of pastries. They were both dear, playful boys and we're among the very few people at the time who actually like me. I wonder where they are now.

Sighing again, I blow my warm breath on the teacup and start polishing it off with the sleeve of my shirt. I am then shocked when I hear giggling.

"Hee hee. Hey! Stop it! That tickles," a young boy's voice calls out, giggling. I look all around for the owner of the voice, before I look down at the smiling face on the teacup. I stare at it.

"Hi," the mouth on the face says. I back my head away from it and gasp. Did..did the teacup just speak? No, that's impossible. Teacups can't speak. Well, unless there from Wonderland. Is this teacup from Wonderland?

"Uh hi," I greet, not sure how to start this conversation. The teacup smiles at me, then narrows his eyes and stares at my face. It then hops back in my hand with a shocked face of realization.

"Raven," he asks. I then take a good, long stare at the teacup in the palms of my hands.

"Pie," I ask back. The teacup grins and begins jumping up and down in place.

"Raven! Raven! I can't believe it's you! I've missed you. Mom and Butternut and the King too. Everyone! We've all missed you," Pie the teacup says excitedly. Everyone missed me? That's interesting. Normally when people see me they cry out that I'm evil and run away from me.

"Pie, its great to see you again to, but where is everybody. And why are you a teacup," I ask. Pie then bows his head.

"Oh. Well one day me, my brother, and mom were having dinner with your dad. It was pretty stormy outside when we heard the front doors being thrown open. The king went to investigate. We just continued eating when a loud boom happened. Next thing we know, a red and black spell came at us and when we opened our eyes again, me and my brother were teacups and our mom was a teapot. We were really scared and hopped to find the king. We saw a beast prowling the halls, covered in water. We tried to find your dad, but all we found was a gold crown on the floor, nothing else," Pie explained.

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. My father is gone? Did the beast kill him or did he get changed into an object?

"Pie, are you sure you didn't see where my father went," I asked him. Pie just shakes his head.

"No, I'm sorry Raven. But now the beast lives in this castle. We don't know his real name, we just call him 'master' or 'beast'. He doesn't come out of his room very often and when he does, he's not very nice," Pie said, appearing to shake a little bit. Hmm, a beast ruling the castle. Not very nice.

"Pie, do you know which room the beast resides in and can you take me to it? I'm here to see this beast and get rid of it if I can," I ask. Pie looks up at me again and hops in place a couple more times.

"Oh goody. Yes I know where he lives. I'll take you to it. Then you can battle it and scare it off and maybe we can turn back to normal," Pie say. In place him down on the floor and follow him, his steps making rattling sounds on the floor.

"Pie, are you in there," another voice from the doorway calls. Pie races to it.

"Yes mama. I'm here. And look who I found," he replies. I walk over to the entrance. There on the floor is another teacup identical to Pie and a round teapot with a lace-like trim on the cap. Both have faces too. They grow shocked as they look at me.

"Raven," the teapot Cook asks. I smile at them.

"Hi," I reply. The other teacup, Butternut, hops excitedly up and down.

"Raven! Hey Raven! Mom, look! It's Raven. She's back," Butternut says excitedly. The Cook teapot smiles knowingly.

"I see Butternut. Welcome back, Raven. We've missed you. It has been a long time since we've seen you last," she say.

"It sure has. Six years. Which reminds me, I gotta get you two both six years worth of birthday presents to get up to time," I say. Pie and Butternut cheer and prance around gleefully at the thought of me getting them gifts.

"Oh Raven. You don't have to do that if you don't want to. You don't have to feel guilty," the Cook says.

"No, no. I want to. It's been six long years away and I want to do something nice for the people I care about," I reply.

"Raven, did you miss us. Mom says you were in Mirror Jail for a long time for poisoning Snow White," Butternut asks. Apparently news doesn't come very fast to this place. I nod.

"Yes I did miss you. I was only in Mirror Jail because I poisoned my friend, Apple White, under her request so that she could get her Happily Ever After. But now we're all good. Apple has her fairy-tale ending and I'm in the process of finishing mine. And I'm not going to be evil like my mother," I say proudly. Pie and Butternut move over to me and grin.

"Yay! Raven's not going to be evil. Yay, yay, yay," they cry out. I chuckle at their enthusiasm. But then I am cut off as a loud roar passes through the castle. The overhead candles shiver and the walls groan as the vibrations shake the very foundations of the castle.

"Oh dear. The master must be very upset at this time. He's taken up refuge in the old master bedrooms. He almost never comes out, except to eat or to hunt for deer in the forest outside. He's not very happy and neither is the staff," the Cook says.

"Well not for long. I'm here to confront the beast to see what he wants and to probably show him the door, cause no one messes with me or my friends an family," I say. The others nod and look at me with awe.

* * *

I climb up the staircase tiredly, Nevermore panting behind me. Who knew we had so many stairs in the castle. Seriously.

Our castle is several stories tall, but still. Elevators installed wouldn't hurt. Finally we make it to the floor where the master bedrooms are.

I walk down the darkly lit hallway. Its pretty much the same as the downstairs, except with more portraits and the carpet is deep purple. Animated suits of armor turn the helms as I walk by, probably the cursed forms of what's left of my father's guards. There are very few candles lit and the curtains cover the windows, often rippling from a non-existent breeze. It kinda freaks me out, but what more can you expect from the Evil Queen's castle.

A nearby table in the hall catches my attention. On it lays a gold crown, the same kind my father wore. I pick it up carefully, turning slowly in my hands to catch every possible angle of it. I really miss my father. He rarely wore his crown on the bald head of his. I remember that he has a grey beard and bright, warm eyes, He would always let me sit on his lap as a child, then he tell me a story or scold me if I had done something wrong. He always has a calm disposition and would try to work out the problem before coming up with a solution. He had a wonderful laugh to. I miss him so much. I hope he is not gone. He's the only real family I have left, aside from my mother. The rest being my surrogate family. The Cook and her two sons, Nevermore, Apple, Maddie, Cupid, Blondie, Darling, Daring, Dexter, Cerise, etc. There all my family too.

I place the crown back onto the table carefully lacing it at an angle where it looks really nice. I wonder if my dad knows it's missing.

I finally reach the main master bedroom. The carpet and door are covered with slashes. This must be where the beast resides. I hear Nevermore whimpering behind me. She doesn't want to go in with me. I turn around a pet Nevermore's head softly.

"It's okay girl. You don't have to go in with me if you don't want to. How about you go check on everyone else. See what there doing," I suggest. Nevermore gruff her answer and scampers away. I chuckle as she clamors away.

I turn back to the door and grasp the handle, shivering as an ice cold feeling makes it way up my arms, sending goosebumps up it too. I hesitantly push open the door. It creaks open revealing a torn up and ravaged bedroom. Gulping, I hesitantly step into it, shutting the door quietly behind me. Okay, quietly might not be the right term, because it slams behind me. I jump at the noise, nearly falling over.

The room is slashed and torn. Claw marks scrape the walls and everywhere else. The bed, the furniture, the carpets, everywhere. I am careful where I step, for there are broken wood splinters, bits of glass, and upturn furniture with metal tips everywhere.

But what gets me the most is that Dexter's stuff is everywhere, yet it is untouched or marred. A couple more of his scarfs, a few hex-books, his gold crown, a few of his clothes and shoes, and... his glasses!

I rush over to his glasses on a scratched footstool. His black, thick-framed glasses are still intact, nothing is broken. How much I miss looking through his glasses to see his bright blue eyes behind them. And his brunette hair that always stand up in waves that he always tries to smooth back, just to have them come back up again. He was so kind and sweet, but pretty technical and shy too. He always had the nicest smile, not as blinding as his older brothers, but just as sweet.

A glint from another table catches my eyes. I turn to see on top of a small table that is not yet broken either, something shiny. I walk over to it and see a small silver, heart-shaped locket with a silver chain on the table, gleaming in the light. I pick it up and press the button on the side to open it up. Two pictures, one of Dexter and one of me, on either side. I don't remember this at all. I examine the outside of it again. The middle of the heart-shaped front has a little pink gem on it. Cupid must have given it to him.

I finger the inside of the locket, running my nails across the photos. Wait, so Dexter put a picture of me in this heart-shaped locket with him. Does this mean he likes me?

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear heavy footsteps approaching. I quickly place the locket back on the table where I found it and run behind the door, just as the owner of this room enters. I hold my breath as I peek through the doorway to see a very large, brown-furred beast come into the room. It has curved horns on top of its head and a long furry tale sticking up from behind him, poking through navy, leather pants.

I hear deep breathing and heavy footfall as the beast moves over to the middle of the room, next to the table. He picks up the locket and examines it, then turning to the broken window door leading out to the balcony. While his back is turned, I try and move away unnoticed.

I start tip toeing away quietly, trying not to make him notice me. Unfortunately for me, the floorboards creak under my weight. The beast turns to face me, its ruby eyes glowing with a black slit at the center.

"Who are you," he growls loudly, showing me a large mouth full of big, sharp teeth. I feel fear surging through me and I turn to run away, my heels clacking against the floor. The beast roars and ruins after to me on all four legs. Its over in a second. I am pinned to the floor by a clawed hand almost immediately after trying to get away. I struggle under it and try to turn my body so I can see the beast's face.

He leans down to snarl in my face, his eyes glowing an angry red, slit down the middle with midnight black. His hot breath hammers down on my skin, only adding to my fear. His growling then ceases as he takes a good look at my scared, fearful face. His brows furrow in confusion as he takes a few whiffs of me, before his eyes widen in shock.

"Raven," he asks confusedly, letting his paw off me just enough so I can get up. I take this momentary distraction to my advantage. Bringing all my energy to my hands, I shoot a small spell at the beast's eyes. He screams and covers his eyes as the temporary blindness spell takes effect. I get to my feet and head towards the stairs while the beast is currently occupied. I sprint down the stairs, trying not to trip because my shoes are heels.

I soon reach the bottom of the stairs where Pie, Butternut, and the Cook are waiting. I run past them as they call out to me. Nevermore bounds over to me as I head to the front door. The beast then appears at the top of the staircase.

"Raven, wait," he calls out again, but I am to terrified to stop or to wonder why this beast knows my name. I push the doors open and rush outside into the cold twilight, Nevermore following straight behind me. I sprint down the cobblestone pathway to where my horse if waiting, grazing on some nearby grass. The beast rushes down the stairs and starts to make a break for the door.

I quickly unbridled my horse and get on the saddle. Nevermore spreads her wings, preparing to take flight beside me. I quickly put my horse into a gallop and tell him to go to the gates. We zoom past the iron gates, Nevermore flying at my side and the beast hot on our trails.

The dark forest comes up ahead and we have to duck as incoming branches come at head level. Darkness from the time of day makes it hard to see and the trees, logs, and bushes make it hard to steer in the dark. Twigs snap underfoot as I ride on. Nevermore finally can't take flying through the foliage so she flies up and takes to the sky. I watch as her black form disappears from view from the dark trees overhead. I keep riding on, some of the trees appearing like black skeletons in the time of day, there branches tearing at the sky.

A sudden howl splits my vision for a second from the trees to the owner of the howl. In the distance, grey forms run together. Wolves! My horse starts to get nervous at the sounds of the predators nearby. Suddenly one pops out of the brush, its topaz eyes having found us in their sight. I try to turn my horse around to get away from the wolf, but two more pop out in front of us. Soon we are surrounded in a circle of snarling, growling wolves.

How I wish Cerise was here. She know what to do with these wolves.

One finally decides to go for us and makes a leap for me and my horse. It manages to knock me off my saddle and knocks me to the ground. My body paralyzed with pain as it makes contact with the head, grassy floor. The rest of the wolves start attacking my horse, trying to jump on him and nip at his legs. I would help, but I am to busy with one growling in my face. I try to back away from it as it stalks me deceptively slow. It gets into a pouncing pose as it is about to go for me. I shut my eyes as I prepare for the upcoming pain.

My eyes shoot open again as another howl sounds, this time more deep. I look to the distance to see the beast has caught up to us, staring at the sight before him. He starts running straight for the wolves, teeth bared, ready to fight.

To be continued...

* * *

"Hi again, Miss Narrator. It's me Maddie Hatter!"

_"Oh, hi Maddie. Haven't seen you in awhile. How you've been?"_

"Positively mad. How are you?"

_"Very well, thank you. Now is there a reason why you're appearing here at the end of the chapter?"_

"Oh yes. I would like to point out that there are talking teacups and teapots in this chapter. Why is it that the Cook and kids are tea-party things?"

_"Well when the beast came into castle, he was under the influence of the curse. So the minute he arrived in the castle, the curse spread out to all the people and beings in the castle, turning them into objects like teapots, teacups, or suits of armor."_

"Hattastic! Wait, if all the people in this castle were turned into objects by a curse, is the beast also a human under the curse?"

_"Yes he is."_

"Yay, I got it right. Who is he? Is he someone we know?"

_"Yes, he's... wait. Maddie, I refuse to reveal who he is until the next chapter so you will just have to wait. Sorry."_

"Aww, come on Miss writer, narrator. Just one tiny hint. I promise I won't tell."

_"I'm sorry Maddie. I really like you, I really do, but if I were to tell you who the beast was then I would have to tell everyone who he is. It's not fair to reveal spoilers just to one person and leave everyone else out. Plus I made this chapter to be a cliffhanger with suspense, so telling would ruin it."_

"Oh, okay Miss writer. I understand. Can I be in the next chapter though?"

_"Of course you may. I was planning it actually."_

"Yay! Okay, now the author's note."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review/favorite/follow and I'll see you here next time.**

**Maddie: Me too!**

**Me and Clover112796: Maddie, please go back into the story.**


	4. Realization

**Chapter 4: Realization**

**Wow! Fourteen reviews for the last chapter? You guys are absolutely amazing! Digital treats for everyone!**

**I've got a treat for all you readers, we find out in this chapter the identity of the beast. Let's see how many of you guessed right. We also get several other appearances from other characters in this chapter. Let's see who they are.**

**Warning: fourth wall conversation with Madeline Hatter and the authors.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Maddie: "Hi Miss author! It's me, Maddie!"

Me_: "Hello Maddie. I'm haven't forget to add you into the chapter, you just need to give me some time to reach it."_

Maddie: Oh good. I wasn't here to remind you. I am here cause you mentioned several times that Clover112796 was helping you write this."

Me: _"Yes, that is true. Clover112796 was the inspiration for the story and is helping me write this."_

Maddie: "Hattastic! Can I meet her?"

Me: _"Well sure. Hey Clover! There's someone who would like to meet you."_

Clover112796: _"Yes, I'm here. Who... oh my fairy-godmother. It's Madeline Hatter!"_

Maddie: "Why yes. It's a honor to meet you Miss co-writer Clover. Miss author here sure appreciates your helping with the story. And I appreciate it to. It's so much fun to hear you narrate the story with us in it."

Clover112796: _Why thank you Miss Hatter. That's very sweet of you to say."_

Maddie: "You're welcome. Um, Miss Author. Can we get on with the rest of the story now? I think our readers our anxious to read it."

Me:_ "Of course. Madeline Hatter and Clover112796 everyone!" _(applause)_._

* * *

Raven's POV

_My eyes shoot open again as another howl sounds, this time more deep. I look to the distance to see the beast has caught up to us, staring at the sight before him. He starts running straight for the wolves, teeth bared, ready to fight._

I cannot believe what my eyes are seeing. The beast has now caught up to us and is now charging towards the wolves, ready to fight. He goes for the nearest wolf, claws and teeth ready to fight the wolves away. The wolf howls in pain as it is flung into a nearby tree as the beast charges through. The others notice there pack mate down and so they move away from me and my horse, heading to the beast.

The beast notices this and blocks a wolf from leaping onto him. He bounds past the wolves and towards me, still lying on the ground. My heart accelerates in my chest. Is he going to kill me?

My mind is blown and my expression turns shocked as the beast stands over me, acting as a shield from the wolves. His hulking body covers me as he gets into a protective stance. The wolves gather around us, a few of them snarling or licking their lips. The beast growls at them, getting ready to defend himself and me. I look up at him and notice something strange dangling from the beast's neck.

A white and blue plaid scarf wrapped around the beast's neck, nested around his fur. Like one of the scarves Dexter used to wear. Confused by this, I look up at the beast's face, still snarling art the wolves. In a furry, ugly, horned, bushy eyebrow, demonic-like, twisted sort of way, the beast looks almost similar to..

I am unable to finish my thought as the beast roars and lunges for the wolves as they streak together towards him. They bark at him, trying to distort his mind with all the sound. The beast bats a few away, before they all gang up and leap onto his chest, sending him down. The begin biting and clawing him, sending clumps of fur flying everywhere. The beast struggles to get up and trying to avoid being knocked down by the wolves. They come at him from every angle, trying to bring him down from the back, front and sides.

Then two wolves succeed in jumping onto his back. The beast tries to knock them off while also trying to defend himself from all the other wolves. He gets them off, but more keep coming. They bite his arms and legs, sending him down to all fours. He can't take much more of this. His body shivers, as he tries feebly to still fight and protect. He finally falls down unconscious, onto the cold ground.

The wolves gather around him for one last attack. The final attack. Not wanting to lose the beast who protected me from them, I quickly move over and place myself between him and them. They still advance forward as I wrap my arms around the beast who tried to save me, preparing for the worse. I shut my eyes and brace for the worse.

A howl from far behind us causes my eyelids to break open, trying to identify which wolf made that howl. The wolves in front cringe and there ears flatten as they back away from the sound comes from behind the beast and I. Turning my head around to see the owner of the sound, a grey figure in the distance with her face hidden by the blast of the late day's light from behind them. The figure then runs to us at a blinding speed, a living blur before my eyes.

It jumps over the beast and me, heading straight for the wolves. The figure skids to a halt and growls before the wolves. The wolves immediately back away in awe and fear with their ears laid back, before fleeing. The figure stands still, catching their breath. I notice that they are wearing a long red cloak that almost touches the ground. Could it be?

"Cerise," I call out. The figure stands rigidly, before reaching up and taking the hood of the cloak off and turning around. A young woman with dark red lips, grey eyes, tan skin, and black hair with half of the side of it white looks straight at me. She is wearing short, brown, running shoes, a red and white plaid skirt and shirt, a fur-trimmed belt with a silver leaf locket dangling off a chain, and of course, the red riding hood. From under the hood, poking up from the sides of her head, are two wolf ears.

"Raven," she asks, squinting to get a good look at me in the dim light. I nod and try to get up to my feet, wobbling a little from the tiredness from the escaping the wolves. Cerise backs up for a second, but then comes over and embraces me in a hug. I return it gratefully back. At least someone accepts me for who I am and not for what I was destined to be.

"I though you were in Mirror Prison after you tried to poison Apple," Cerise whispers. She hasn't yet received the news.

"I was, but I got out early thanks to Apple and Maddie. I only poisoned Apple under he request and now I'm going to write my destiny the way I want it to be, not by everyone else's standards." We pull away from the hug now.

"Well that's good. I never doubted you for a minute Raven. I've always known that you would stay good and true to yourself."

"Thanks Cerise. And thank you for shooing off the wolves. I thought we weren't gonna make it for a minute there."

"Your welcome. But what do you mean 'we'?" I point to the beast's motionless body lying behind us. Cerise walks over to near the beast's head.

"Who is he," she asks.

"I think it Dexter. I'm not sure how or when he turned into this, but I know it's him. I'm gonna take him back to my old castle and see what I can do to help him," I reply. Cerise smiles at me, though her eyes look a bit unsure.

"Do you need help moving him then?"

"I think I can handle it, but I appreciate the offer." Using my magic, I concentrate on using a levitation spell on the beast. His body is surrounded by a violet aura and begins to lift off the ground. Cerise watches as I move him through the air and over to where my horse is, setting him gently on the ground.

"Okay then. It's really impressive how you've mastered your magic now," Cerise says.

"Thanks. Your running abilities are impressive to. I bet the Big Bad Wolf couldn't even touch you," I reply. Cerise blushes and scratches her wolf ears bashfully.

"Yeah. It took awhile for everyone to accept the fact that I am the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, but they got over it eventually. I now teach running classes and gym for the kids," she says.

"That's great. I'm glad you have received your Happily Ever After. Well, I had better be off now if I want to tend the beast Dexter's wounds," I say, moving over to my horse.

"Well, then it was great seeing you again Raven. I hope Dexter is okay and you finish getting your Happily Ever After too. See ya," Cerise says, sprinting away with unbelievable bursts of speed. I barely can say 'goodbye', before she is gone with the wind, leaving just me, the beast Dexter, and my horse behind, alone in the forest.

I mount my horse and then pick up Dexter beast again with my magic, before heading slowly and carefully through the forest, careful to avoid hitting the beast with any twigs or branches. This is gonna take awhile.

* * *

It is almost midnight by the time we reach my old castle again, dreary and miserable with the weather. By then a cold rain has begun to fall down, icy rain droplets falling down on my bare neck and arms. At least beast Dexter is getting less cold and wet than me, due to the fact that I put my cloak on him. As for my horse and I, were are both soaked to the bone in cold water.

Nevermore, Cook, Pie and Butternut wait by the entrance of the castle, staying behind the open doors to avoid getting wet by the cold rain pouring down. They immediately motion us to come in. I lead my horse quickly into the stables and rush in with Dexter beast.

Gathering up all the blankets and towels we could fine, we soon have Dexter beast wrapped in blankets on the sofa in front of the fire. The roaring orange flames soon dry and warm us up. Cook prepares some hot water to deal with beast Dexter's wounds. Using some clean towels, I dip them in the warm water and rinse off the excess fluid, before applying it to cleanse his wounds.

Pie and Butternut watch intensively as beast Dexter cringes each times the warm, moist cloth touches one of his injuries. There are quite a few bite and claw marks made from the wolves on his back, neck, and shoulders. His torn, plaid scarf has been taken off and is now gently folded and placed on the footstool. He'll probably want it sewn back together again.

As I finish cleaning and applying medicine to all his wounds before going on to bandaging them, I can't help but wonder how Dexter turned into the beast.

"Well, I'm not sure either, but the narrator said in the last chapter that when Dexter beast came into the castle, a magic spell was cast upon all the castle inhabitants, turning them into living objects," Maddie explains as she suddenly pops out of nowhere. I am so startled by her that I trip and fall on my bum. Cook and her two boys yelp as she appeared right in front of us.

"Maddie, how did you get here? Where did you come from," I ask my Wonderlandian friend. Maddie giggles and pulls out Earl Grey from her hat.

"Well the narrators said I could be in this chapter last time, so I came in at the introductory and then the narrators placed me down right here now," she replies. Earl Grey nods and squeaks in agreement. The narra- what?

"Any who, I came to help you out, provide friendly advice and a good spot of tea," Maddie says, pulling a teapot out of her hat and picking either Butternut or Pie off the floor and filling his cup full of steaming tea. She hands him to me before picking up his twin and doing the same.

Maddie starts drinking out of Pie teacup, who starts giggling. "Mama, make her stop tickling me," he says. Maddie stops drinking her tea and begins looking at Pie teacup.

"Oh, well this is a surprise. I've never had a teacup talk to me before. Neither have I've seen one with eyes and a mouth," she says. Then Cook and Butternut step up.

"Yes, well we weren't always this way," Cook says. Maddie grins and giggles.

"Well of course I know that. The narrators told me that when the beast Dexter came into this castle, he was glowing with magic and that magic spread to everyone in this castle, turning them into living objects," Maddie explains. Cook, Butternut, Pie, and I look at her weirdly. How could have she had known that.

"Well, sillies. I know because the narrators told me. And now I've said it twice. Now, can I get a cup of tea that doesn't laugh when I'm drinking tea out of it," she asks. The Cook and Butternut start hopping towards the door.

"Well, come along dearie. I have some lovely tea recipes if you wish to try them out," Cook says. Maddie dashes after the through the door with Pie, leaving just me and beast Dexter in the room.

I turn my attention back to the unaware beast. I move closer to him, until I am sitting on the footstool right next to his head. I brush a few of the stray hairs over his eyes away. I gaze at his motionless face. Under all that fur and grotesque muscle is the same nerdy I once and still have a crush on. I began to whisper to him softly of the times back in Ever After High, when we were still teenagers. I then started to talk about how I liked him.

"I was totally hex-cited when I realized the love letter I received on True Hearts Day was from you," I whispered, tightening his bandages a little bit more. I then sigh as I finish, beginning to lean my head closer to beast Dexter. No, just Dexter.

"Dex, I don't know if you can even hear me, but there is something that I have 'got' to say to you. I... I..I.. 'sigh'... T-thanks for saving me out here," I say, ashamed at myself for almost saying my true feeling to him, only to feel scared at his reaction, even though he is motionless.

I move away from his head and get up from my seat. I start moving towards the door, grasping its handle and pulling it open. Before I go through the doorway, I turn back one last time at the unconscious, beastly body of Dexter Charming before saying "I love you, my Beastly Prince."

I turn back to the open doorway, only to realize that the room is getting to be much brighter than it should be with just a small fire lit in the fireplace. Suddenly, I am blinded by the light that fills the once darkly lit room. The light seem to be radiating from the only piece of furniture in this room... the large sofa where Dexter is resting on.

I peer into the light and notice something. The body of the Beast is.. changing! Before my eyes his fore-paws shrink, lose their claws, and become human hands! His hind feet return to there normal human state in the same manner. Then I look to the beast's face. I witness Dexter's horns shrink and disappear completely and his ears change back to there normal shape and size.

The light faded back and I move closer to the sofa in the room. I look over the sofa to the figure underneath the baby-blue fleece blanket that I used to cover Dexter's body. I jump back in surprise as he figure underneath sit up and removes the cover from his face and eyes.

The figure is noticeably taller than Dexter should have been. His chocolate brown hair, though still shaggy, was just long enough to brush the nape of his neck. His build was like that of a natural book-ball player with broad shoulders and well-toned muscles that could be seen through the plain white, long-sleeved shirt he was wearing. But that was not what shocked me the most. What shocked me most was when the figure turned his attention towards me and said my name in a voice barely heard.

"Raven?"

Though it barely was heard, his voice shocked me so much that I backed a few feet away from the couch in fright. The figure moves closer to me, covering the distance between us in just four, confident strides. He takes my hand into his own as gently as if he were holding a robin's egg.

In a hurt voice, he says, "Raven, don't you remember me? It's me.."

I looked into his eyes and see the bluest ones that I have only seen one person have. Dexter. His voice has gotten a little deeper, but other than that it was still the same voice I had heard all those years ago at Ever After High.

"Dex," I breathe out softly, barely audible. His eyes light up like they were filled with thousands of stars as he nods in response.

"It is you," I exclaim as I embrace him in my arms. He holds onto me tightly as he picks me up and spins me around a once or twice, before setting me down a kissing me. At first I am shocked at this bold move, but after a moment's worth I melt into the kiss, savoring the feeling of his warm lips on mine.

We separate and he cups my chin gently and lips my head so that we are staring at each other. He says "I love you too, Rae."

We kiss again and this time the entire castle around us starts to change. The once dark walls become a cheery off-white color. The dark-purple rugs and drapes are replaced by one the color of the ocean and of the same baby-blue color that Dexter so often wears. All the gargoyles transform into marble statues of angels, dragons, and even a few jackalopes. It is all so beautiful, but the best change was the enchanted portrait of my mother and father in a black, iron frame on the mantle. This portrait changed when a new King or Queen was crowned, and it now held a portrait of me and Dexter in a polished, gold frame.

I feel my clothes change to and I turn my focus down to see that I am now wearing a floor-length dark-purple dress with sky blue and white embroidery on the hem and edges. The sleeves are short and have lace-trimmed edges. My black heeled shoes have been changed into baby blue slippers with a white bow at the front and sapphires on top the bows. Dexter's outfit has changed as well. His outfit is similar to what he wore on Legacy day, except he's missing the crown and glasses. The tie he's wearing is navy blue with little purple embroidery. His cape is reaches his feet and is a deep, rich blue in color. His cuffs on his jacket are sky blue with gold cufflinks.

I hear ringing and footsteps from outside the door. The little ringing sound reminds me tiny glass bells. Cook, Butternut, and Pie come into the room, surrounded by little clusters of white and light blue sparkles. The clusters turn into flashes of light that fade as quickly as they came. In the place of a teapot and identical teacups are now the Cook and Pie and Butternut in their human forms. Pie and Butternut have both changed to there ten-year old human selves. I quickly run over to hug them all.

A clunking noise comes from the hallway. In through the door comes a black and purple hand mirror and the gold crown I handled earlier. Clusters of sparkles for around the two objects and two more flashes of light appear. In the place of the two now stand.. my mom and dad! I rush over to hug the two. They return the sweet gesture, but don't say a word.

Dexter comes up to me and takes my hand as I pull away from my two parents. They don't say a word, just move closer to us. Dad then takes off the gold crown with the blue jewel off his head and places it on Dexter's head. Mom does the same with her silver crown, taking it off her head and placing it on my head. It instantly shrinks to my head size and becomes encrusted with blue and purple gems. They now both both to us, signifying our place as the new rulers. The Cook, Pie, Butternut, and even Maddie also bows to us. Earl Grey hops off of Maddie's shoulder and onto her hat, where he takes off his own hat and bows his head.

I turn my focus back to Dexter. He smiles sweetly at me and moves in for another kiss, which I happily comply. I hear Pie and Butternut making gagging noises behind there mother, but it doesn't matter. They'll understand love one day. Maddie then somehow transport with Earl Grey from one side of the room to where Dexter and I are. She lifts up her gloved hands and confetti rains down on all of us.

"Well let's celebrate, you two lovebirds," she says. We all laugh at her excitement, even my mom.

My life just got a whole lot more wonderful.

* * *

**So cute. I love Dexven. I would like to give a huge thank you to Clover112796 for the major help on the story. Thank you so much! Also, my birthday is today so consider this my goodie bag for all of you.**

**Please review, favorite, follow! Sincerely, v.t.7**


	5. The Big Day

**Chapter 5: The Big Day**

**Now we get some real fluffy sweetness between Dexter and Raven, because it's their wedding day! This is going to be really sweet.**

**I own nothing, except my OC's. Everything else belongs to Mattel. The "Beauty and the Beast" references belong to Disney, which I do not own.**

* * *

Raven's POV

I could not believe it. I could not believe that today I would be getting married to my one true love. It seemed too good to be true. But it is. It really is.

I am standing in the dressing room as my mother and Blondie helps me get fitted into my wedding dress. It is a floor length white and lavender gown with off the shoulder, medium length sleeves. Sparkly purple swirls and other designs decorate the bottom. I also have white slippers on with lavender bows, thanks to Ashlynn. Around my neck is a white, diamond and amethyst encrusted necklace that my mother has provided. My veil falls down my back like a waterfall, covering up my wavy black and violet locks.

My heart feels light and bubbly. I am so excited, for in a matter of minutes I will walk down the aisle to get wedded to the man of my dreams, Dexter Charming. My mother and Blondie put the finishing touches on my outfit and I turn to the full-length mirror beside me to see how I look. I'm am stunned silent as my entire face and body come into view, decorated by a beautiful silk dress and lovely, sparkling jewelry. I can't believe how beautiful I look.

"You look beautiful, Raven," my mother compliments.

"Absolutely just right," Blondie say. After years of being a head reporter for Ever After High, Blondie most certainly knows a thing or two about makeup and dresses.

A knock on the door distracts me from my staring. I hear dad outside the door, telling me it's time for the ceremony to start.

I hop down from my stool an open the door to see my dad dressed up, ready to walk me down the aisle.

"Are you ready, sweetheart," he asks. I nod and step forward.

"I'm ready father," I reply. We take our first steps to the altar room.

* * *

Normal POV

The entire castle staff and many of the people from Ever After High, even Headmaster Grimm along with Giles Grimm, are present at the ceremony. Dexter is standing with the priest, the Mad Hatter oddly enough, and with his groomsmen- Hunter, Daring,Humphrey, and Hopper. They are each wearing blue shirts, navy blue pants, and cuffs with silver and gold trimming, though Humphrey's suit consists of a white suit with a light blue button-up and his bow-tie has little cracked egg patterns, not to mention that his glasses are now white and void of tape. His crown is still haphazardly placed on his head as always, though he looks a lot less nerdy now.

Maddie Hatter is the maid of honor with Apple, Cerise, Cedar, and Cupid as the bridesmaids. They are each wearing short-sleeved lavender dresses with a silver ribbon around the waster. On the bottom of the dress is a sewn-in picture of their symbols, such as Apple has an apple for her symbol, Cerise has a basket for hers, Cedar has a paint palette, and Maddie has a teacup overlapping a top hat.

Dexter is waiting at the altar, His normal attire has been exchanged for a dark navy blue suit. His shirt is cerulean in color with mist blue long sleeves and white cuffs at the end. Gold straps cross across his chest, forming an X-shaped pattern. He also has a dark blue, floor length cape on with gold rimming on the bottom and at the crest. His chestnut brown hair is still in his famous cowlick as it is ever.

The entire room is filled with sunlight, bouncing of the marble white walls and illuminating the decorations and the guests. A blue furry carpet leads up to the alter. Vases filled with lilies, purple crocuses, baby's breath, and blue-dyed roses stand on podiums throughout the room. Violet and baby blue ribbons are tied to columns with streamers in-between each one. Many kinds of songbirds perch upon the rafters up above. They will be directed by Ashlynn for providing the wedding music, along with Melody Piper.

Professor Jack B. Nimble suddenly dashes down the hall, leaping most of the way, running towards his seat. Immediately after seeing him come him, the entire audience stands up from there seats. Ashlynn nods on cue to the birds. The songbirds nod in reply and in cue, all together, they begin singing and chirping "Here comes the Bride." Melody takes out her turntables and begins to add her own twist to the song.

The audience turns to the back of the room. The Evil Queen and Blondie Locks rush to their seats. Gala, Mr. Cottonhorn, and Nevermore come down the aisle. Nevermore is the size of a German Shepard and has a violet ribbon tied around her neck. She is also carrying a basket filled with lavender flower petals. Gala has an indigo blue ribbon tied in a bow around her neck and is carrying a basket filled with blue and white flower petals. Mr. Cottonhorn is wearing a blue bow tie. On Mr. Cottonhorn's back is a blue pillow with gold thread sewn in. On top of the pillow are two gold rings, one with a diamond in the middle with a sapphires on each side. The three pets scurry down the aisle up to the front, with Gala and Nevermore spreading flower petals all across the carpet as they walk. Mr. Cottonhorn hops carefully towards the altar and sits down patiently next to it.

Then Pie and Butternut come down the aisle, dressed up nicely. They move aside over to where there mother is after they come down the aisle. Then Raven appears with her father, their arms linked as they walk down the aisle. The crowd gasps in awe as they take in Raven's beauty. The Good King, Raven's father, is dressed in a fancy blue tuxedo with gold rimming on the hem and sleeves. His gold crown has been replaced with a bronze band, symbolizing his relinquishing of the throne to his daughter and son-in-law. The crowd watches as they reach the end where Dexter is waiting.

Dexter smiles as he takes his soon-to-be-wife's hand, taking her from her father. The Good King nods and goes back to sit by his wife. Raven climbs up the stairs with Dexter to where the priest is. It is now time to begin the ceremony. The Mad Hatter has his book with him, which he pulled out of his extra large hat.

"Dearly beloved," he says, sounding professional for this time. "We are all gathered here today to celebrate the union of Dexterous Charming and Raven Queen. Before we start, does anyone object to this union. Speak now or forever hold your will," he says, looking around. Not a single voice calls out, not even Headmaster Grimm speaks, but keeps a solemn face.

"Anyhow then, do you, Dexterous Charming, take Raven Queen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To be with her through good times and bad, through sickness and through health, as both of you shall live and rule," the Mad Hatter asks.

"I do," Dexter replies, his smile widening even more.

"And do you, Raven Queen, take Dexterous Charming to be your lawfully wedded husband? To be with him through good times and bad, through sickness and through health, through full teacups and empty teacups, as both of you shall live and rule?" Raven Queen gives a breathtaking smile, her white teeth flashing.

"I do," Raven replies, smiling at Dexter.

"Then I now pronounce you King husband and Queen wife," the Mad Hatter says, putting both crowns on their heads. "You may kiss the bride and drink the tea," he says, putting teacups in there hands and filling them with piping hot tea. The newly weds chuckle and move closer to each other for a passionate kiss. The Mad Hatter takes both of the rings off the pillow on Mr. Cottonhorn's back and slips them onto the bride and groom's fingers. The two spread her arm out with the teacup away from them, to not spill it on each other and kiss deeply. The crowd stands and claps, celebrating the new married couple.

* * *

There is much merriment after the ceremony. Sparrow Hood and his Merry Men provide the music for the waltz. There music has gotten a lot better over the years and now they are a famous band all across the land. The bride and groom have begun to start the waltz in the middle of the great ballroom. Dexter pulls Raven into a spin and pecks her lips once they come to a stop. The rest of the people at the wedding watch as the newly weds have their first dance together.

Maddie goes over to where Cook and her two boys are standing. She carries her daughter, Madpie/Magpie over to them. The Cook sniffs and wipes a tear away with her lacy handkerchief. She looks down to Pie when he grabs hold of her dress and starts yanking it to grab her attention. The Cook reaches down and picks up Pie.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, Mama," he asks as the bride and groom dance by them.

"Of course my dear, of course," she replies. Maddie then feels yanking on her skirt and she looks to see Butternut asking to be picked up to. Maddie uses her free arm to pick him up to Madpie/Magpie's height.

"Mrs. Maddie," he asks.

"Yes little nut of butter," Maddie replies.

"Do Pie and I still have to sleep in the cupboard," he asks. Maddie looks at him for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles, followed shortly by the Cook, Pie, and even Madpie/Magpie.

The sunlight gleams through a freshly made stained-glass window made by C.A. Cupid as a wedding gift, depicting Raven dancing with Dexter. A pink heart is placed in the background, showing the love between the two. On the far sides where Dexter and Raven are, light is showing to be banishing and overcoming the darkness, representing the struggles and obstacles both faces and how they overcame them. From Raven overcoming her dark heritage and past to Dexter banishing his beast side, both have made their triumph and will finally live Happily Ever After together.

The End.

* * *

**Thank you everyone so much. I would like to thank Clover112796 for her help and for inspiring me to create this story. Thank you everyone who added this story to your favorites list, followed, or reviewed. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you next time. Sincerely, v.t.7 **

**P.S., if you haven't noticed, I have not yet hit the complete button for the story yet. ;)**


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

**This chapter is set about a year after the last chapter. I also have an important announcement to make, (inhales loudly) Raven and Dexter are having kids!**

**I would personally like to thank every single on one of my reviewers, readers, and everyone else who faved or liked this story. A special thanks to the people who stuck with me until the end. **

**Lastly, I would like to thank Clover 112796 for everything, from inspiring me to create this story to planning all of the ideas for each chapter. I could never have done it without her, so thank you.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much everyone who stuck with it to the very end. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

* * *

Dexter's POV

I paced around quickly as the screams of my wife reach my ears. On this very night she is currently giving birth to our baby and I am just so worried about it. Mother Goose and Sandra Dust, daughter of the Sandman, are helping Raven as she goes into labor. I am currently in the library with my brother, Daring, my twin sister, Darling, the Good King and the Evil Queen, my two parent-in-laws.

More screaming reaches my ears and I am almost tempted to just rushing up to my wife's side, comforting her and telling her that it's going to be okay. Darling seems to sense my discomfort and so she comes up and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Dex. If you pace any more then your going to create a gorge in the floor," she teases softly. I can't help but crack a tiny smile at her contagious humor.

"Easy for you to say. This is the first time my wife has ever gone into labor, as where you still don't have a boyfriend," I reply. She smirks.

"Yeah well I don't need someone to tell me that you're just over worrying on the subject. Raven's going to be just fine," she says.

"Yes little bro," Daring says as he strides up to me and painfully noogies my head. "In just a matter of moments the nurses will come in and announce that Raven is fine and congratulate you on being a new father and me on being a new uncle."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm just worried that something might be going wrong with the birth," I say. Just then, an extra loud scream fills the air. I can't resist it no more! I have to see my wife and check if she is okay. Unfortunately for me, my two siblings sense my next move.

"Get him," they both yell and the next thing I know is that I am pinned to the floor. I struggle to get out from under them. "Let me go. Let me go," I gasp out. They shake their heads no and just keep holding me down. Then the Good King and Evil Queen come over to us.

"Dexter. Raven will be just fine. If I know my little girl, then I know that she is very strong," the Good King says. The Evil Queen comes closer to him and hugs his arm.

"She's not our little girl anymore. She is a beautiful, strong woman and a soon to be mother in just a few minutes," she says.

One more loud scream of pain fills the air and then silence. I hear footsteps from behind the door and it opens. Mother Goose and Sandra Dust walk out of it and my siblings let me up from the floor. Mother Goose motions her wing over to Sandra Dust, who steps forward. Like her father, Sandra Dust wears mainly gold, but with a few accents of silver and dark blue to. She has black hair with gold highlights, dark brown skin, and warm brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a gold shirt and skirt with shimmery stars, swirls, and moons. She is wearing gold slippers with silver stars on them, and also a small bag of dream sand is around her neck. Though her job is to put people to sleep with the dream sand just like her father, Sandra also works as a nurse for all the famous fairy tales.

"You may now see Raven now, Dexter," she whispers. Like all of the Sandmen and women, they can only speak in whispers and hushed tones, since they put people to sleep in all. I first take a tentative step forward towards the door, then sprinting up the rest of the way to Raven.

I open the door to Raven's room and peek in. On the bed, Raven is resting with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She looks up at me with tired eyes and motions me in. I quietly walk in and close the door gently behind me. I come over to where Raven is and gently kiss her head. She smiles at me and carefully removes the blankets off our child. To my surprise, there are two of them! Twins!

"Dexter honey. I would like you to meet our little boy and girl," she says quietly. I can hardly breath as two pairs of purple and blue eyes look up at me. The little boy has blue eyes and a tuft of black hair on his head. The tiny girl has her mother's purple eyes, but she has a tuft of my brown hair on her head. My little boy lifts up his tiny hands and reaches for me. I extend my hand with my finger pointing out and he grasps his hand around it. I am immediately in love with my kids.

"They're beautiful, sweetheart," I tell my wife. She smiles .

"I know. What should we call them," she asks softly. I already have a name picked out for the girl.

"I was thinking of calling our little girl Bella. You know, after the first rebels, the Bella Sisters," I suggest. Raven grins at this. "It's perfect," she agrees. We then turn to our little boy.

"What should we call him," she asks.

"Let me see. Well I was thinking something like...," I am cut off as a caw distracts me from my thoughts.

We turn to the open window where a white bird is perched on the window sill. But there is something strange about this bird. It has the body of a crow yet its feathers are pure white. It must be a rare white crow. We stare at it for a couple moments, before it flies into the room and perches on the back of the nearby cradle that we have set up for the children. It a beautiful blue, white, and gold painted one with a little mobile with fluffy sheep and yellow ducklings on it.

"Look Dex. A crow defying its destiny to be as black as night," Raven says. She looks thoughtfully at it for a minute, before gasping and snapping her fingers. "That's it," she says. "Destin! Destin Charming! That's what we'll call him. May his name remind him that his path is never set in stone."

I ponder the name for a few moments. "It's perfect," I say, kissing my wife on the lips. Bella and Destin. The perfect names for our wonderful children in our family.

* * *

A few years later.

"Come on Bella. Dove and Raven are waiting for us," a boy with blue eyes and black hair calls to his twin running behind him. A girl with brown hair with purple streaks and purple eyes charges after him. Both kids appear to be at least three years old.

"No fair Destin. You had a head start and plus I was getting our pets. Here Moose! Here Sundrop," the girl calls. A medium-brown jackalope and a tabby cat kitten with a pink bow around her neck come following after the kids. The four are out on a sunny day in the meadow near Apple's castle for Madpie/Magpie's fourth birthday party.

Balloons and streamers are tied to trees around the back of Apple's castle, where is is nice and shady and the meadow and stream is nearby for the children to play in. Picnic tables are set out with presents on one of them, one for the food and cake, and the rest for the people to sit at. On the cake it says "Happy Birthday Magpie" in big blue frosting.

The adults are all busy setting things up or talking with each other, while the kids go play with each other and the pets romp around. Magpie is doing cartwheels around the grassy field with her friends close by. She perks up when Bella and Destin come along.

"Hi guys," she greets while standing on her head. Destin and Bella wave at her as they go over. A shadow streaks across the ground as a dragon flies overhead, followed by a much smaller dragon. Nevermore shrinks down to the size of a Great Dane while the smaller dragon behind her shrinks to the size of a terrier. The smaller dragon is Nevermore's daughter, Sky. Sky is is sky-blue, like her name stake, and like her mother, she has a birthmark in the shape of an object on her shoulder. Except hers is a purple rose that, weirdly enough, looks similar to the birthmark on Bella's shoulder.

Nevermore nudges her daughter off to play with the kids while she goes off to find Raven. She spots Raven along with Dexter, who are talking to Baba Yaga. They are discussing the destinies of their children. Nevermore patiently walks over and sits next to Raven's feet.

"Bella's destiny will possibly be that of the next beast in "Beauty and the beast", assuming only that she gets it from you, Dexterous Charming," Baba Yaga says. Dexter and Raven nod.

"And what of Destin's destiny," Raven asks. Baba Yaga shakes her head.

"His destiny I cannot predict. Only time will tell. Now if you will excuse me, Hutling is getting ready for his morning run and he absolutely cannot be left alone in the spot he is right now. Good day," Baba Yaga says before disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke. Dexter and Raven cough and move away from the smoke, coming to sit on a nearby bench.

"What are we going to do, Rae," Dexter asks. Raven gently strokes his thumb.

"Well for Bella, she is probably going to be a bit frightened when we tell her she may one day turn into a hairy beasts, but still we can tell her that even if she becomes hairy, we will still love her and she will always be beautiful in our eyes. As for Destin, he has the right to choose his destiny and who he wants to be," Raven replies. Dexter smiles at her and lays his head on her shoulder.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm just not sure how we're going to tell Apple this," Dexter says. Raven cringes.

"I'm pretty sure we're just going to have to tell her the truth. Might as well get it over with now, instead of later," Raven says, getting up. She starts heading towards the field where Apple is preparing the sack race teams. Madpie is paired with Dove, Bella with a girl her age, and it appears Apple is trying to pair Destin with her eldest, Raven. Raven Queen sighs and heads up to Apple, tapping her lightly on the shoulder. Apple turns and smiles at her.

"Oh. Hello Raven. Don't my daughter and your son make such an adorable pair. They might end up together someday," Apple says, clasping her hands together and putting them to her cheek. _"No better time to tell her then now,"_ Raven thinks.

"That may be so Apple, but it's his destiny. If he comes to love Raven White, then so be it. If he loves a different royal or rebel, let it be. His story is his alone and no one will tell him how to write it," Raven says. Apple looks at Raven with a slightly shocked expression, but then smiles and nods.

"You're right. But you have to admit, they look kinda cute together," Apple says, watching the kids sack race together.

"Yes, they really do," Raven replies. Life was just perfect, just as it is.

_The end...is only the beginning._

* * *

**Last chapter, done Thank you everyone who stuck on to the very end and read this story, and thank you Clover 112796 for inspiring this story. You have all made me so happy with this story, what with you reading it and reviewing/favoriting/following it. You guys are the best. Thanks for reading everyone. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
